


By The Beach

by simulacraryn



Series: A Year in Memories [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Anal Sex, Clubbing, Different Locations, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drinking, F/F, F/M, First Love, Freedom, Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love Triangles, Lust, M/M, Melancholy, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other, Past Relena/Treize, Photo prompt, Photography, Rare Pairings, Romantic Soulmates, Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt, Work In Progress, alternative universe, mild romance, multi-ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simulacraryn/pseuds/simulacraryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles inspired the summer season, by pictures taken and even songs. Each drabble follows the summer season among friends and even how some friendships dissolve/emerge. It's a look in view into these young people's lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Glowing

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble inspired by https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/simulacraryn/143510843288 this photo. 
> 
> Unlike my other works in my writing prompts series, with summer coming up, I plan to post more chapters unto this one as more pictures or even summer songs come along to inspire me.
> 
> In this chapter we have Zechs as a free man, enjoying his first sunset.

It felt amazing to enjoy the sunset as a free man. At least that was what his darling Duo and Relena insisted he should do with the newfound freedom that Zechs believed he would never have. Their friends, bare mind they weren’t truly Zechs’ friends, joined them on this getaway that Relena and Duo had told everyone last minute.

As the skies turned purple and the pink hues caused by the sun hiding in the dark horizon, Zechs threw his arms up and basked in the salty winds. From the corner of his eye, Duo stood not too far. From his opposite side, two more figures moved along, a woman he came to know simply as Hilde and the other, Relena’s assistant Chris.

He only heard the shutter of Relena’s camera, capturing this carefree moment for eternity and Zechs barely whispered - “I love this.” Words that would only be taken by the winds, but this moment - so complicated, now simplified in a mere photograph.


	2. Walking Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before a Barbeque means pre-gaming, it's just Heero didn't think it'd involve everyone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a Hx1, with undertone of 2x6 from the previous prompt. 
> 
> Based on https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/simulacraryn/143758181828 - this picture!

It was a long way home, but through the long summer days, Heero enjoyed walking home from the office. The skies were starting to darken, as they often did about seven or eight and his phone buzzed. Reaching for it, he glanced at the text message that Wufei had sent. Short and sweet, the other man was asking if there was room for one more person in the large barbeque that Quatre and Catherine had planned.

With a quick and to the point answer, Heero put his phone away before looking at his house. It was lively, a welcomed surprise, it only meant that Relena and Hilde had gotten to the house before he had.

Placing his index finger to the keypad so that the door would unlock, he lets himself into the house. The smell of food from the kitchen meant Hilde was making herself at home, but he heard more rustling around. - “Heero!” came the familiar call of Duo as he slid down the banister. - “Hey man, sorry the house is packed, but with the big thing being tomorrow…”

Heero gave a mild grin, everyone wanted to pre-game, so they’d use his house as a base. Go figure. - “Quatre and Catherine came by and dropped off the food for tomorrow, it’s in the big fridge in the backyard.”

“I’m not surprised,” - Heero added in, “Do we have anyone else staying besides you, Relena and Zechs?”

Hilde soon moved her way from the kitchen, her head poking through the entry - “Call Wufei, he could probably use the night to unwind before a full day of god knows whatever the other have planned.”

Heero took his phone and tossed it at Duo - “Since this was your idea, you get to call Wufei.”


	3. Under the Blacklights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two former college beau's run into one another at a club, all innocuous, right? Or will things pick up where they left off?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for 4xD, based off this gif: http://glosexual.tumblr.com/post/134215622854/what-do-you-mean

Quatre hadn't expected to run into her during the duration of his time in South Beach. Normally, he'd be in and out of his clubs, but spotting Dorothy changed the entire tune of his night. Everything started over a few drinks, catching up in regards of their respective after-college lives. Still, the socialite that slowly faded out of the tabloids and went on to pick up her family ventures. Unlike Quatre, who left his sisters to handle the family affairs and chased after his dreams.

The drinks continued to flow when she abruptly cut him off mid sentence and said - "Why are we still in public?"

Quatre felt hot under the collar as she gave a sultry look in his direction. 

"My office, or your place?"

"I always wanted to break in your desk..."

A knowing look shared between the former lovers had been more than enough when he grabbed her hand and led her into the back of the club. As soon as the door was slammed, Dorothy grabbed Quatre by the t-shirt he'd been wearing and pressed her lips against his. There was a hitch in Quatre's throat as Dorothy all but tore the shirt off his back, exposing the few tattoos he'd accumulated after getting out from his parents "surveillance". Her eyes scanned those, with her nails tracing the ink marks - an approving gaze over her hooded eyes. Quatre grabbed unto Dorothy's bottom and lifted her from the ground, her legs instinctively wrapping around his slimmer waist. 

When Dorothy's back bumps into the desk, she lets go of Quatre's waist and lifts her arms so that he can take off her shirt. The phone's wild ringing in the background forced Quatre to stop, grabbing the receiver and angrily panting out a - "What?"

A few minutes followed, but Dorothy noticed he wasn't stopping his hand from wrangling down her bra to her waist. - "Well, Trowa's out there at the bar, right? Have him show them the door...I'm busy right now, Catherine." - He then, threw the phone back to the receiver and found Dorothy giving a bemused look.

"Do they need you?"

"No," - He says, taking in the way Dorothy looked. Long locks tousled from where he'd grabbed her hair during their kiss, her breasts heaving and skirt hitched to her hips, a sight almost like their old college days. - "Here I thought you were cleanin' your act up?"

"Here I thought I was,"- She winks, hands jolting to his belt - "But you always had a way with those eyes of yours. Now are you gonna stand there and look pretty, or are you going to _fuck me silly_ "


	4. Drunk in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Une swore to herself that she'd never show weakness around Treize... right?

Her eyes did not deceive her, especially when he’d been openly flaunting his new play thing before her very eyes. At least, this is the way that Cordelia “Lady” Une felt as soon as she’d seen Treize with whoever this new woman was. She’d spent the night glaring daggers in their direction, a whiskey she’d nursed all through the night because she did not dare herself to drink past one glass.

Sure, he’d been her long time boyfriend when she lived out here in South Beach and they parted ways when he decided going to study abroad in Europe would drive a wedge between them… such bullshit. He had someone else, that no good fucking asshole. “Another,” - She murmurs to the barkeep, harshly placing the glass on the bartop.

Treize was sashaying his way towards her and she admired the way his body moved with grace. Not a shred of modesty on the socialite, his entire figure towering hers. - “Maker’s Mark - make it a double and straight?”

The same she had, Une noticed.

“Cordelia,” - He dropped his voice just for her to hear in the darkness of the club - “My sweet Lady…”

“I haven’t been that since that slag came into the picture…”

Leia. She recalls her name to be Leia.

“She’s gone.”

“They always leave, Treize.”

He leaned in close, her eyes hooded and looking away as his hand came to rest on Une’s face. A tiny kiss to her cheek and a whispered phrase - “But you never did.”


	5. Just say we were lovers and we'll call...it...even.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In his broad arms, he felt like the tiniest man in the world. You never once forget your first, but when that first forever haunts you mind, your body, soul? Could you move on to your current soulmate, when you're still wrapped around your exes arms? [2x3, 2x6... 6x2x3(?)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this one picture: https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/simulacraryn/144401443688 
> 
> I wanted to give Clara Barton and MaeveMauvaise a huge shoutout - without Clara's constant picture findings on tumblr, half these prompts wouldn't have happened. And of course, Maeve - with her never ending source of rare pairings that just make freaking sense. You two have been the most welcoming people in the fandom and the most encouraging twosome. <3
> 
> Title Inspiration: 'Truce' by The Dresden Dolls

The dimmed lights of Trowa's loft apartment were an assortment of wild colors, the walls decorated in various paintings – some finished, some for sale – a mismash of art deco and post-modern art. This had been his corner of the world for so long, memories were built here when he and Duo shared life in between these walls. Trowa moved, gracefully and nearly cat-like across the wooden floor – a light sway of his narrow hips when he was inspired by something in the back of his mind. As an artist, he was whimsical, his art knew no boundaries. Whilst canvases filled the walls, a far corner of the apartment held an area dedicated to clay work and another end was for sculpting. Today, it wasn't about any of his art manifesting, but rather the door bell ringing to the point Trowa was inspired to know who was at the other side.

He doesn't bother looking through the peep-hole when he swings the massive door open.

“Duo,” - The green eyed man answered, running a hand through his currently multicolored hair. It was on a whim that he took his naturally brown hair through the process of bleaching out streaks only to toss in some deep greens and streaks of gray and black. An ode to nature, his hair stylist called it, as Trowa took one solid look at Duo. The man still had that braid to die for and those clear eyes that Trowa had drawn many of times into his paintings. Potent and stormy, emotional and bright – a soul that thrived in the throes of passion.

“I know, you weren't expecting me but -”

“Come on in,” - Trowa moved to the side – “You look… _tormented_ ”

Duo moved inside the apartment, flopping on the nearest seat and folding his legs beneath his small frame. - “You could say that.”

“Is everything with Zechs alright?”

“No. Yes. Ugh.” 

The short onset of alternating responses made Trowa's skin crawl. Duo wasn't just tormented, he was avoiding the subject. - “He told me to get the fuck out of our apartment until I figured out what, or rather _who_ , I wanted.”

Trowa found his way to a nearby arm chair, his arm moving to the nearby mini fridge in the make-shift living room. A couple of beers were pulled out, one handed to Duo and the other quickly uncapped by Trowa. Duo and Trowa ended their relationship years ago, but they'd known each other since they had been teens. Zechs was the man Duo would marry some day, because Trowa had been far too much of a free spirit even for Duo's easy nature. At least this is how Trowa saw things through his own eyes.

So he did not understand where Zechs' jealousy came from.

“The fuck is he on about? Don't tell me he's bitching about the time you two got caught fucking in the middle of nowhere when your car broke down last winter… and the tow truck guy was giving you his number.”

Duo's furious blush at being reminded of that particular down time of his life was worth any flack Trowa would catch. - “No, he's pissed at the fact I won't cut you out of my life.”

“…Duo, he has got to get over his precious fucking self.” - The sharp tone in Trowa's voice made Duo's spine chill. - “Doesn't he realize that you're with him? If you hadn't wanted to be with him, you would have moved on to the next person. All we are is great friends, since goddamned childhood. Is he afraid that one day, you'll fucking moan my name in bed?”

Trowa's each pointed statement brought Duo to a deep blush. He still ached for Trowa, he loved Zechs. The choice in his mind was to have both, but how? Just how? Zechs was a jealous, overly unconfident fuck and Trowa...maybe Trowa wouldn't go for such an arrangement. “Or is he afraid that you'd want him to grab your cock like I used to as he sucked you off?”

Duo could feel himself harden, bringing a string of guilt unto the situation. “Or maybe he doesn't realize you need more than just him in your life, that he's toxic by himself.”

“Trowa, stop.” Duo remarks, shifting so that Trowa's lingering gaze never catches unto the source of his discomfort. He chugs the beer, trying to calm his labored breathing. - “Maybe he's scared of the fact I'm actually here, discussing this with you. You were my first, my only for the longest goddamned time. All I knew until Zechs was your fucking dick, your ass – your kisses. The way you'd sashay around the house when you get inspired. The long nights posing in the nude so you could trace every last fucking bit of my skin when you needed an extra for some project. How does a single man compete against all that history?”

Trowa threw his head back, laughing.

“Listen to yourself, Duo.” - His slender hand reached for the beer, swishing the bottle ever so. - “It almost seems like Zechs wants to know what it feels like to fuck us both.”

Slack jawed, Duo glared in Trowa's direction.

“Go home, tell him to groom up the way you like him if he's not groomed up yet...” - The salacious tone in Trowa's voice matched the desire he felt growing. If Zechs wanted to know what it'd been like, by god, he'd fuck the man silly himself at this point. Maybe he was being selfish, a libertine in desire, but he missed Duo and he did feel some attraction to the blonde at his soulmate's side. - “And bring both your tight asses back here.”

Duo's jaw dropped.

“Trowa!”

“I mean it. Go home, tell him what I just said. If he marches out the door to punch me, it means he's just a jealous fuck not worth your time. If he does as I suggest,” - Trowa paused, standing to meet Duo. He pulled the smaller man into a hug and Duo let himself go into the depths of his imagination. How many times had Trowa embraced him like this? In the middle of this very living room after a long night of depravity and lust? His strong arms wrapped around Duo's sinewy shoulders, with his braid down after it'd gotten all messed up during sex. Trowa's scent invaded Duo's mind and he was troubled by what Trowa was suggesting.

“Well, if he does come here. We show him exactly what he desires.”

_And then, you'll both be mine..._


	6. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wufei left South Beach for his hometown of San Diego, California. Trade one beach for the one that he spent his youth in, but why does a man run from one end to the next? A broken heart had a lot of play into it, at least for him it did. But now, what could stop him from getting with whom he wants?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is inspired by the song "High by the Beach" by Lana Del Rey. Enjoy a rare pair in Wufei and Sylvia Noventa!

Wufei Chang hated the feeling of sand between his toes, still for some fucked reason he had agreed to move to California and live close to the beach. He had escaped South Beach Miami and his past got left behind along with his escape. His love life had been one of the reasons he left for San Diego; breaking up with Meilian had been traumatic in a sense. They had been high school sweethearts that attended the same college - destined for marriage and the whole nine yards. The end she presented to a decade long affair had been wrenching to say the least...

But now he was in his stomping grounds, the familiarity of San Diego had been comforting. For now, Wufei, would get adjusted by watching people at the beach.

"Chang?''

A feminine voice calls to him, the sight of a large floppy sunhat called his attention. The voice belonged to an old friend from school, Sylvia Noventa. Almost in a million years he would have never pictured himself saying her name: "Sylvia"

If her name could be a prayer, he would recite each syllable with pointed pleasure. She was as he'd remembered, bright and nubile. With soft curves and a pleasant smile. When he'd been younger she'd been his first crush, an upper class woman from school who noticed his friend before Wufei could say much. Sylvia was still a beauty beyond comparison.

"How are you?"

"Been better.” He isn't one for lies, "Yourself? Last I knew, Walker and you got married"

There was no ill will, in his view, Walker had no clue of his feelings. Not a single soul knew, because of the sheer fact that Wufei had been such a socially awkward mess. Even after he moved to South Beach, Miami to DJ at the most famous club in the Florida Scene otherwise known as 'Sandrock' - he struggled with the fame that came with becoming so known. It hurt his relationship with Meilian, who was the more outgoing out of the two of them. Now, those same socially wrecked skills were coming to haunt him. Sylvia's wry smile and the way her knuckles whitened made Wufei fear for her reaction…

"He walked out."

The heartbreak was enough for Wufei to finally breach the space between him and Sylvia. A hand outreached, a kind look in his usually hardened eyes. "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be."

"Let me make it up to you," - He offers, tugging her away from the sand and the lonely shore - "perhaps some iced tea and we can talk, you know, if you feel like it."

"Wufei..."

"Sylvia, it is the least I can do after bringing it all up."

And maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to understand why people did as they did… Perhaps, even with time, he'd be able to vocalize what he'd been carrying with him for such a long time.


	7. Down At the Midnight Rectory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://simulacraryn.tumblr.com/post/145780233843/absxnce-glow-picture-prompt-heero-as-a is the inspiration for this one. :)

Hilde loved watching Heero on stage, the way his body glowed under the purple-soft lights. Quatre insisted on having at least a night a week where live music played and it was usually an ecclectic group of musicians on these nights. Sometimes they'd have electronica and house deejay's spinning, or Latin Music. Tonight, Quatre insisted on rock and soul music, touches of jazz and r&b playing at his club. It was great exposure, Hilde noted as she sat at one of the high bistro tables. The group was setting up on stage, her eyes falling on Duo and the acoustic guitar he would be making weep as Heero's vocals compliment it's long notes. It was a pastime, one she nurtured in him after they'd gotten together the first time. "Hey, room for two more?" - A familiar timbre caught her attention, Hilde's eyes moving to find Quatre standing there. She was surprised that the cock-leach he often spent time with (Dorothy) was nowhere to be found and in her place was one of the barmaids, this one smiling brightly.

"Quatre! I thought you'd be in your office tonight?"

"I got Trowa managing the bar tonight, he's gotta earn his share of the profits somehow...you know, besides tossing out unruly patrons on the regular" - A playful wink followed that statement and Hilde remembered. Trowa, [Duo's ex] was the other owner of the club, an eccentric artist with a flair for the borderline insane. - "We're both on our day off," Quatre continued. "I'm glad you took time off, you're always working. What about...you know?"

Catherine's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"The bitch? Trowa just booted her out of here for causing a scene." - Well, Hilde was glad that the red-head was on her side of the opinion. Dorothy Catalonia was a poisonous socialite with an insatiable desire to cause trouble. Heero found the woman detestful and Hilde just wished there was a way to just...deport her out of the United States... _to Mars, or something!_ But just as her thoughts and her mouth joined the conversation, a head of long blonde hair joined them. Zechs didn't even ask to snag the last open seat and Hilde didn't chide him for it as he'd been supposed to join her at all, but she did notice the flustered face and the discomfort in his general look. With a sign of 'We'll talk later', Hilde took the drink from his hand and wondered if anything had to do with Trowa being there.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." - Heero's mirtless monotone filled the speakers, general anxiety beginning to settle in. Stage fright, his long time nemesis beginning to settle in his bones as he took the microphone off the stand. - "We're Multiplex Scheme and tonight we'll be playing a few songs for you, before we're joined on stage by Nex-Brandis."

On cue, Duo began playing the guitar. A soft tempo, followed by drums made Hilde begin to sway in her seat. Something about Heero had been enthralling, but when he picked up music? He had touched her soul. And now, she was lost to the music forgetting all about Dorothy and everything in between. All there was at the very moment? Heero's voice.


	8. Coasts Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Wufei starts to see things from a new perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really inspired by anything, just had a random Wufei thought set to this world.

After returning to the West Coast, things had changed for certain for Wufei. Sure, work picked up and now he was busier than when he'd been in South Beach - and he hardly got in touch with any of the friends he'd left behind. However, getting reacquainted with Sylvia had been the best thing to come out of the whole thing. These days, he actually looked forward to actually living. It'd been hard to tell anyone how critical his condition had gotten, now things seemed to be more... _stable_.

Out of all his friends, it'd been Heero, [not one for sentimentalism] to be the only one by his side as he cleared through his possessions and began his own process of moving on. Now he sat by the stoop leading to Sylvia's home, in his hand a bouquet of wildflowers. The light creak of the door opening jolted Wufei out of his thoughts, forcing him to push the past down his throat. He stood, spinning around to come into view with Sylvia...

"You look..."

Sylvia held a hand, grinning - "Please don't humor me, Wufei. I just..."

"Stunning." - He slyly finished, handing her the flowers. There was just something about Sylvia that filled him with a life that Meilian hadn't been able to inspire in Wufei. Their eyes locked, a dance she hadn't expected between them. After saying she needed to leave the flowers in the house, Sylvia invited Wufei into the quaint house. It'd not been the first time he'd been inside the humble home, but he often wished he could come by more often. Maybe he'd come up with more excuses, to perhaps move the relationship to more than just casual dating.

"I was thinking," - The young socialite began, while placing the flowers into a water filled vase - "Maybe we could stay here, I have this thing I'm dying to try and cook."

"Would you like me to help?"

"I could use the help, I'm sort of useless in the kitchen..."

That could perhaps explain why she never offered to cook... Oh god, what had Wufei gotten himself into?


	9. You look so fine...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relena watches as the people around her seem to find their respective significant others. But can she truly be happy for her friends or is she just getting too good at playing pretend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Garbage's "You look so fine" :)

Relena had been witness for so many relationships, especially those that just broke her own heart - like watching Heero find happiness with Hilde. But she soldiered on, smiling at the news from friends and family alike. It'd been a bitter pill to swallow any time she worked the floor at Quatre's bar when another bachelorette party came through or whenever she heard girls gossiping of the latest string of summer weddings. She'd smile and nod, refill drinks and continue being 'happy' for those around her. She wondered if Wufei had the right of it when he left South Beach to return to San Diego. Maybe she should pack up and travel back to Seattle, but then...she'd be leaving Zechs and Duo to rack up payment on their condo...

Decisions sucked as she walked back to Cathy's station, watching her sinewy form as she poured drinks for the overly friendly gentleman that showed up every Tuesday for happy hour. "Relena!" - The ever cheery Cathy waved the honey blonde over to the bar. Relena politely made her way, offering a well practiced smile before crossing behind the bar's counter. -"I have news from Cali."

It was no secret that Wufei had left them a few months ago and Relena's face genuinely lit up at the mention of her old college classmate. - "Well, how is he? Any news of him returning here?"

Cathy was always the news source of their friends, she'd been the one who talked Quatre and Trowa into letting Heero perform at the bar. It'd been Cathy whom hired Relena on as a waitress and it'd been the redhead to blame for Duo and her brother getting together. Cathy Cupid as Trowa often called her, sometimes in resentment, was a lively woman and one Relena enjoyed working with. - "Nope, but he did find a new girlfriend. I'm sad I never got to set him up..." - Relena chuckled, helping load up the poured drinks unto a waitress' tray. It was also no secret that Cathy secretly loved finding people their significant others... _maybe she should consider opening her own dating agency, no?_

"Well, let him know I'm happy for him. And that he knows my number hasn't changed, he could call me you know." - Relena rebuked, a grin at her teasing. - "Anyone volunteering to tell Mei he's moved on and she isn't the only one he had eyes for? She's been awfully cheery since she started dating that jackass...the fuck was his name again, Cath?"

"I forgot, I think it was Nichol. Delia knows him from one of her classes."

The mention of Cordelia Une brought a rise of bile to Relena's mouth. The foreign woman had been a thorn in her brother's side for years now and it didn't help that Zechs was best friends with Cordelia's on-and-off boyfriend/casual fuck, Treize. If Nichol had snagged Meilian, congratulations to him. It just meant Relena would not need to worry about actually playing civil to the woman beyond this point. Anything to do with that circle of vile people and Relena's patience was absolutely thin. "Say no more," - Cathy threw in for good measure once she noticed Relena's face. - "As soon as I mentioned Delia, your mind went there. You know, Rena, you gotta let go of shit."

"It'd be easier if you know, Treize hadn't fucking played me like he did and then went back to being Delia's on command dildo."

"He'll never change, I still don't know what either one of you saw in him. I saw him fucking around with Leia Barton a few weeks ago...you know, Trowa's adoptive cousin on his father's side."

She'd almost forgotten that Cath and Tro were half-siblings through their mother and that Trowa's extensive family included a cousin named the same as he as they'd both been named after a loved family member... Honestly? It was too hard for Relena to keep track of at this point. The nuanced artist loved calling himself Triton and used his sister's last name as his artistic name, a fuck you to their family. Again, Relena stopped trying to keep track...

"And let me guess, he went back to Delia."

"As always."

Relena rolled her eyes.... and when she was in line of vision, there was Treize - entering the club. God, she loathed him...

_Or did she?_


	10. Independent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this picture: http://soethyl.tumblr.com/post/145426120436/soethyl

Dorothy had spent the day fretting over the big bash at the beach that she'd be hosting. She had invited a few people including her cousin Treize, but so far nobody had said if they were planning to attend the party. By the time noon hit, Dorothy felt defeated and packed the things she would need in the trunk of her car. The drive had been a breeze and the beach hadn't been too far from where Quatre lived. Hope still resided in Dorothy's chest as her phone rang. Pressing unto the handsfree device, she answered: "Are you coming?"

"I've got drinks and a few others with me. Sorry none of us could answer, Dory."- Relena's voice was a soothing tone in a time where she began to be desperate for company. Yes, she was a horrible fucking human being most of the time. A well trained sycophant born into too much money, forced to grow up rather quickly after her Father's suicide. All she desired was for true friends and she'd gained it from Quatre and the others. Sure, some like Cathy, loathed her. But she didn't care what Trowa's bitch of a sister thought of her at this point. - "Late night again?"

"Sorta a fuckin' mess," Zechs' voice shoots from the background. - "Delia got into a fight with Leia. Trowa got involved. Then our Trowa showed up. Treize is fine, but...Delia's in the hospital."

"Had it coming." - Dorothy snapped coldly. She wasn't a fan of Cordelia Une and her antics. The woman was bad news that her cousin brought into the family as a pet project of his. - "If she's in the hospital and Treize so much as says he's calling the family lawyer..." She added, much to the chuckles on the other line. Of course, Duo just had to be in that car too. 

"Chill it, eyebrows. Turns out Leia actually threw a glass at Treize and Delia took the hit for him. Tro' had to break the fight because Delia throttled Leia and her bro went after Treize. It was funny, but fucked up. Everyone was too damn drunk for their own good. Quatre is still dealing with the local coppahs, so he'll be late to join our party."

Dorothy bit her tongue, pissed at the events that led for her long time boyfriend to _not join_ her well planned celebration. Taking it for what it was, Dorothy sighed into the conversation. "I'm not far, who else is coming?" - As secure as Dorothy acted for the world, she truly felt _alone_ most of the time. It was why she hung out at the club so much. All her friends were there...or were they even her friends? Well, Relena and Zechs were and by that it meant Duo was there for her. But did anyone else genuinely like her? As if sensing Dorothy's discomfort, Relena spoke up. 

"Hilde and Heero were getting the large tents and bringing them along, something about camping at the beach if we get too drunk. Catherine isn't coming, she's actually on a flight to San Diego."

"Good, let her stay there with Chang."- Dorothy had no lost love for Trowa's sister or Wufei. She honestly thought they were utter shitbags to her. Granted, she'd been a bitch to them a few times. In Wufei's case, it'd been more because she cared for Meilian and how he _broke her heart_ according to Mei. "Mei isn't coming. Nichol took her to DC for some family bullshit." - A sound of relief came on the line from what she assumed was Relena. A few more minutes of conversation before Dorothy pulled up to the beach. Looking into the horizon, she spotted Relena and the others already by the sand. Zechs and Duo were already in the water and Relena held a bottle in her direction. Both women sat together, watching the waves.

Dorothy necked the bottle straight, the emptiness in her heart never truly leaving it.

"Rena, am I really that shitty of a person?"

"No,"- The honeyed blonde answered bluntly -"I just think people can't understand you."


	11. Glades of Summer

The first time Wufei felt Sylvia's lips over his, his body jolted in delight. The more summer passed in San Diego, the more closer they became. He felt so heavy attached to Sylvia that he feared wrecking it all before it could properly begin. Sighing to himself at work, Wufei tried to focus on the task at hand. It'd all been fine until a message cropped on his computer: " **EVENT UPCOMING: Multiplex Scheme AT THE PALZKENT AMPHITEATHER. JULY 30th - 7PM** " - Of course, he'd almost forgotten that Heero and Hilde along with Multiplex Scheme would be coming out to San Diego for a performance. He'd snagged tickets and hadn't told Heero about it... only told the other man that he would be happy if they all met. Wufei was actually excited to introduce Sylvia to his friends. Sure, he could have told Duo about it first, but it was just better off if he eased her to the rest of his old friends from Miami by introducing her to Heero and Hilde first.

After confirming he was still attending, Wufei proceeded to meticulously check the arrival times at the airport. Heero and Hilde would arrive in a few hours, with a layover in Phoenix. It bought him enough time to call Sylvia and let her know that he would be having company tonight for dinner and would like her to join them. "Why am I so damned nervous about all of this?" - He muttered, realizing that maybe he should give Duo a call and see if the braided man had any useful advice. So he chose to shoot Sylvia a text and then call up Duo...

"Greaser's Mech, you break it we fix it! This is Duo speaking." - Of course the standard greeting for the mechanic shop that Howard and Duo co-owned greeted Wufei, who gave a tiny laugh. "Maxwell, I haven't broken shit yet. Can you spare a few minutes...I gotta run something by you."

"Wufei? Gimme a second, let me tell Howie I'm taking my lunch and we can talk shop."

From the other line, Wufei felt at ease in his friend's thoughtfulness. Maybe he should have asked Duo instead of Heero...maybe.


	12. Give me one night

Trowa looked around his apartment, it'd been a while since he and Duo had their little encounter regarding Zechs. Though Duo kept evading him for the time being, perhaps too shy to explain things to the blonde, Trowa had no such qualms or worries. Last he'd heard from Duo was that Zechs wanted no part of Trowa's twisted desires, but the brunette felt as if it was just Zechs guarding himself. Thus, the artist told Quatre he would not be coming into their business tonight citing “matters of a personal nature”. He'd stayed home, groomed up and prepared the ambiance. Melon scented candles filled the room with an aroma Trowa appreciated, the lights were shut off entirely in favor of tiny tea lights filling conspicuous spaces.

He opened the large bay window so that the sea breeze intermingled with the melon and then turned to perch himself on the window sill. Overlooking at the beach line before pulling out his phone and a pack of cigarettes. Trowa first lights the cigarette, taking in a deep inhale of the smoke before grabbing his phone. He thumbs through the numbers, finding Zechs' mobile number. He'd lifted it from Relena's phone one night at the bar and knew he'd eventually apologize to the woman… but not tonight. 

“Hello,” Answers a deep voice and Trowa feels the stiffening against the fabric of his joggers. Damn, he'd forgotten just how sexual Zechs' voice could be. “who is this?”

“Zechs, it's Trowa.”

The mere mention of his name made Zechs growl gutturally. Trowa's breath hitched, rendering him partially speechless out of fear of giving his hand over. He'd give _anything_ to have that man in his apartment, growling like that in his ear while he writhe beneath him, fighting for who'd be on top. Now he was understanding why Duo felt in such a way with Zechs. The man was sex incarnate, no pun intended considering the pronunciation of his name… “What do you want?”

_Oh you should have never asked that, I want you on your knees sucking me off till I cum in your mouth._ Trowa thought to himself, a smirk crossing his face. “I want to talk, in person.” He said, refrain becoming a struggle to deal with. “We can talk over the phone, I have nothing to say to you.”

Trowa fought the desire to purr, his body moving against the sill. He arched his back, stubbing out the cigarette against the ashtray. The way Zechs was so possessive made him slightly jealous of Duo's romance with the older man. “Oh, but we do have plenty to talk about. Like the fact you're expecting Duo do to shit for you, that you wouldn't do for him. Don't think I don't know you still talk to Noin. I've heard you at the bar a few times, you know.” - Oh yes, people always forgot how easily it was for Trowa to conceal himself. He'd stealthily make his way around the bar and find all sorts of information.

The way Zechs tensed his tone was all Trowa needed to make his next move. “Now that I have your attention, let's set a place and time for this won't ya?”

“Fuck you, Barton.” Zechs said through what Trowa could guess was gritted teeth. The teasing made him feel like the hunter against prey. “I know you'd just _love_ to have me fuck you senseless, Zechs. Now can you stop being petty for a second and hear me out?” The brunette lit another cigarette, the strain of his erection against his loose pants was driving him insane. Zechs had to stop being an asshole and listen, or else this would never work out. 

“What do you fucking want, Barton?”

“Like I said earlier, to talk – face to face. You don't want to talk, fine. But I _need for you to listen_ because this isn't the type of conversation you have over the fucking phone. You see,” Trowa dropped his voice, heightened by his desires -”I don't like the idea of not being able to see someone's reaction to what I've got to say. So, let's make this very simple: you and I, in a week at Lorenz, near your music studio.” 

Zechs' low growl made his arousal that much greater.

“I'll see you there, Barton. Make it to the point, the less I gotta see of you, the better.” - The resounding but familiar sound of a hung up call felt comforting for Trowa, his purpose fulfilled. He stood from the window sill and strode towards the couch, his hand lazily reaching for the drawstring of his comfortable pants. Pushing them midway through his thighs, Trowa reached for the half used bottle of lube. Squirting a comfortable amount of it on his hand, he seized his dick and coated it in the substance. The warmth made Trowa's stomach feel fluttery, as he worked his hand over his shaft.

In his mind, he imagined Zechs throwing him against the wall and pressing his body against Trowa's. He could picture the feel of Zechs' cock against the cleft of his ass, teasing him. Summer always felt like the perfect time to begin a new adventure, even if it meant finally putting the nail to the coffin belonging to his and Zechs' feud. A low growl filled Trowa's mouth as he pumped, imagining Zechs bent in front of him, lubed and ready. He imagined himself grabbing a fistful of that luscious blonde hair and pulling back, pushing himself into Zechs. The moan that escape Trowa had startled him slightly.

But the startle had been enough to jolt him out of the waves of pleasure so that he could hear his door being knocked on. Without a modicum of modesty, Trowa willed himself up from the couch and forcefully walked to the door. Through the peephole, he spots Duo. Of course Zechs brought Duo over, or had it been the other way around? With an internal win accomplished, Trowa opened the door. 

Duo wasn't phased by the fact that Trowa answered the door naked, “Duo, darlin' I wasn't expecting you to join me.”

“No shit.”- Duo said, letting himself into the apartment. - “Zechs told me.”

“Good. I say you go home and be a pretty good boyfriend, if he's as hotblooded as you've told me...”- Trowa trailed off, breaching personal space between him and Duo - “He's just _dying_ to fuck you silly. Our conversation was rather... _tense_.”

“Trowa, this isn't a game anymore.”

“It never was,” - Trowa smiled, sincerity pouring through him - “I want him to understand once and for all that he doesn't have to be afraid of me. The sad ulterior motive is that I lust for you both...and deep inside? You still lust for me. It's only a matter of seeing how Zechs himself reacts when we're in person. Now unless you plan to suck my cock until I come, go home Duo.”


	13. I want somebody who loves me passionately...

Tension could be cut with a knife when Zechs and Duo got up that morning. Duo could almost feel the lightning between them, ebbing and Zechs ready to strike at a words notice. That night would be the fateful meeting with Trowa at Lorenz and Duo dreaded the end result of it. But what exactly did he dread? He'd been with Trowa, still cared for him to the point he wondered if this whole whim would result in catasthrophe. He would _murder_ Trowa if this so much as made the ever flighty Zechs Marquise bolt out of Duo's life. It'd been hell enough to get the man to settle the fuck down long enough, imagine if this all went to hell.

Duo's eyes shifted in Zechs' direction, wearily watching the man's composure. "Duo," - That low gruff that he'd come to love when he'd order him in bed was possessing an edge he'd never imagined before. - "Whatever happens tonight changes nothing between us."

Confusion nestled in Duo's heart, as the morning cold that signalled the near end of summer began to dissuade into the sunlight's warmth. Wanting to voice and ask the questions that were deliberating in his head. Zechs closed the gap between their bodies, grazing Duo's lips with his own. - "What if I don't care for what Trowa has to say?" - Duo wanted to laugh, to tell Zechs that maybe he should listen. The tension between the two, despite what Zechs said in anger, was purely sexual. Competition was running on high between the men over who would win Duo's heart, fueled by testosterone and a need for approval. Oddly enough, Duo found it endearing - if not downright sexy that these two men were resorting to such methods.

Still, Duo braced himself for what he would have to say, in full knowledge that his beloved Zechs wouldn't comprehend what Trowa desired. Being one of the two sheltered children of renown world artists Katarina and Marticus Peacecraft meant not comprehending deviancy and debauchery. Born Milliardo Peacecraft - Zechs, chose his artistic name and identity to spite his parents and was often known for being a rebel. However, Duo knew that there were some lines the blonde hadn't truly crossed. Ironically, it would be his sister, Relena who crossed those lines again and again when it came to Zechs' best friend and debonair extraordinaire, Treize.

"I know you don't," - Duo began, resting a hand on his lover's hip -"What if it's something you found yourself desiring at some point? Who knows what Tro's got on his whimsy fuckin' mind, but...please listen."

Zechs cocked an eyebrow and said nothing more.

~*~*~

Nightfall in South Beach wasn't extraordinarily cold, but the atlantic winds could be felt in the breeze. Zechs bundled himself up as best as possible in his thin sports jacket, leaning against the wall. Cigarette in his mouth, dangling from his lips as he struggled with his damned lighter. Footsteps are heard and Zechs' eyes turned to the direction of Trowa's shadow. "Trowa." - He said in disdain. There's the tug of a smirk on Trowa's face as he flicked his green gaze unto Marquise. "Zechs. It's been a while since you've been to the club."

"I'm not here for small talk."

"Always to the point," Trowa said sharply, motioning Zechs to follow him. Both men walked, having a long period of silence in order to properly smoke. Best not to stress out while trying to enjoy a cancer stick, right? The walk to the nearby pier was almost enjoyable, if it weren't for the copious amounts of unresolved sexual tension... which Trowa hoped to put a fucking end to. "Marquise,"

"Get the fuck to it, Barton." - Zechs snarled, ever the hot head - " You want Duo to yourself, again. Why'd ya end it then?"

Well that was rather to the point, but Duo did warn Trowa that Zechs wasn't one to dwell on bullshit or placating people. Just why did Trowa end shit then? Silence befell them as Trowa inhaled deeply, readying to drop a bombshell on Zechs. "Because Duo fucking fell in love with you." - He said it, no need to pull punches. Oh he remembers just how Duo came one day fawning over this fucking blonde artist and Trowa felt replaced instantly. Jealousy reared it's head, then denial...then Cathy soothed it over and made it clear. Let Duo go and explore... and sure, he did! But then Zechs just...

"I let him go so he could see what you were like. I never wan-"

_I told Duo this wouldn't change shit..._ Zechs thought, but the entire game had changed and now he felt like the homewrecker. Like the Une to Relena's own dalliance with Treize. _Seems I am wrong...so wrong. It changed everything. Duo never stopped loving him, but does Duo lo-_ \- Zechs' train of thoughts was interrupted by the feel of someone's breath over his lips, his eyes opening to find Barton up close and personal. Strange, this felt actually _comforting_ to not be the person who engages the other partner in action. It was an interesting change of dynamic, but still...it felt like he was hurting Duo. Trowa inched closer and while Zechs wasn't one to easily back down from anyone, he couldn't help himself on the matter. He **had** to back away entirely.

"I cannot." 

"I can respect that." - The words surprised Zechs, Barton backing away even made it more interesting. Where was the game of cat and mouse? Why did Trowa seem so damn wounded by his words? - "I can see what Duo saw in you. Go and make him happ-"

" **Trowa! Milliardo!** " - Both men snapped their heads back, Zechs' eyes widened like saucers at the sight of Treize's opulent Jaguar pulling up to the pier. However, it wasn't Treize driving the beautiful car, but rather Relena with Duo sticking out of the sunroof. Sure, he had questions as to why Relena of all fucking people was driving one of her exes cars, but...that could wait. Duo on the other hand, could not. Not with the way he was jumping out of the sunroof the minute the jag came to a full stop. A knowing smirk on Relena's face as she pulled away, driving as fast as she'd shown up. Likely to return the jag back to Treize...

Duo sprinted in their direction, throwing his body between them. Each arm wrapping around their necks, pulling them close...

"Duo," - Zechs said shakily, only to be greeted by a hungry kiss. Trowa had tried to pull away, but Zechs gripped on to the man's waist - keeping him steady. He read Duo's body language and finally _understood_ why Duo could keep a friendship...no, not a friendship. Both lovers turned to Trowa, pulling him closer to their bodies. "Is this what you wa..."

" _Yes, now stop fucking fighting and lets go home..._ "


	14. Throes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY THIS BEAST IS FINISHED. I have a new drabble series for Autumn that is three drabbles in, expect it soon.

Trowa had been stunned when both Duo and Zechs dragged him towards Zechs' music studio. Fumbling with his keys, Zechs glanced over to where Duo was busy pawing Trowa. Shoving him against the wall and whispering the filthiest things they'd share together. The musician smirked, finally getting the door to open. A mess of limbs and bodies rushed through the door, the last of the three slams the door back with his foot. The deadbolt audibly clicking as Zechs leads the way to the emergency bedroom that he and Duo have maybe used twice since Zechs got the large studio settled in. Duo's lithe body moving in symphony with the dark and Trowa was nearly dancing along with him, leaving Zechs enthralled by the beauty of two well known lovers reuniting.

Trowa now aware of what he could finally do, reached first for Zechs. He pulled the muscular man in his direction and Zechs was too busy following to realize Duo had snuck up and undone his pants. A malicious tug and Zechs wiggled his hips, allowing Duo to do as he pleased. "Zechs... Duo... once I start, I don't think I coul-" 

"Then don't," - Zechs breathed into the man's ear, low and dangerously. His hands giving the other man's ass a firm squeeze while Duo continued to move around, ensuring buttons went undone, guiding the dance to the lofty bed. Trowa licked his lips in anticipation, having prepped himself at home prior to coming to this meeting. He hadn't expected _this,/i >, but he was prepared should he need to...purchase company for the evening._

He did not know whose hand grabbed his cock and began to play with his balls, but the pleasure was intense. He'd spent a while dreaming of these two by his side. His ears buzzed as he could make the words 'Lube' and 'Condoms' out of Zechs' lips. Duo's mouth saying something about pockets. Not moving away from Trowa, which told him who the fuck was stroking him that damn good. He moaned when Zechs' hands abandoned his ass... "Easy, I'll be back to it." Was that playfulness from Zechs?

Duo began to sink to his knees, his hands releasing Trowa's cock only briefly to reach down into his pocket for the flavored condoms he'd packed along. Zechs was fidgetting around the studio, finding the bottle of lube they kept around for their escapades. Condoms weren't a part of their routine, but knowing Trowa's "freelove" lifestyle meant needing to use the fucking things. When Zechs turned around, he watched as Duo took Trowa's cock into his mouth, sucking greedily while Trowa's head lulled back. - "Fucking christ, you two!" - Zechs called out, making his way to them. Once he was close enough, Zechs moved behind Trowa and began to squirt the lube unto his fingers. Once he'd coated them, Zechs allowed his fingers to play against Trowa’s ass. It was a goddamn turn on to compete against Duo to see just how far they could push Trowa.

He slid a finger into Trowa, watching the other man’s back arch. Narrow hips thrusting towards Duo’s face. Relaxing his throat, Duo continued to devoutedly suck Trowa’s cock. His tongue teasing the underside, teeth running against the shaft. Mewls and desperate pleas from Trowa filled Duo and Zechs’ ears. “Duo, go lay on the bed… Trowa, go position your dick over his greedy little mouth.”

They did as told, Duo laying on the bed so he could suck off Trowa, while Zechs bent the artist over. “On your knees,” He growled, eliciting a groan from both men. Duo’s head bobbed in between Trowa’s thighs and Trowa figured out what Zechs wanted from him, when he was facing Duo’s dick.

Trowa ran his tongue all over Duo, teasing the man beneath him into moaning. The vibration against his fucking body was delightful, but nearly pushed him over the edge. Wait...what is Zechs’ up to?!

Calloused hands gripped Trowa’s slim hips, pulling him slowly. Trowa released Duo’s dick from his mouth, growling when Zechs’ first entered his ass. He had never imagined the man’s girth would feel so goddamn good! “Ngh! Zechs, dribble a bit more lube. Fuck that feels great!”

Duo would then begin to nibble on Trowa’s dick, remembering how much the artist enjoyed the graze of teeth against the tip. Zechs was relentless, freeing one of his hands to force Trowa’s head back to Duo. “Pay attention, Duo loves it when his cock gets worshipped.”

Trowa felt overwhelmed, each stroke of Duo’s tongue felt marvellous. Then when the man’s slim hips thrust upwards, making Trowa’s throat relax so that he could take all of Duo’s length. Zechs watched as he adjusted his weight on Trowa. The collective sounds of moans, the sight of hands gripping bodies…

Trowa could not truly tell who came first, because he felt as if he was floating. Eyes lulled back, panting as he heard Zechs say something in his native Danish. He could not truly remember what Duo said, but the firm smack on his ass when Zechs pulled out had been his wake up call. Trowa maneuvered his sinewy limbs away from Duo, collapsing unceremoniously on the bed. “Well fuck…” - He breathed out, taking the cigarettes Duo passed. “What now?”

“We try to make this work.”


End file.
